general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson)
| spinoffs = GH: Night Shift | books = The Secret Life | born = 1977 | age = | years = 2005-present | gender = Male | occupation = Neurosurgeon | residence = Queens Point Port Charles, New York | parents = Noah Drake Mattie Drake (deceased) | siblings = Matt Hunter (paternal half) | spouse = Robin Scorpio (2008-present; married)Everyone believes Robin is dead, but she's actually alive. | children = Emma Scorpio-Drake (with Robin) | romances = Lisa Niles (dated; pre-2005), (affair; 2010) Carly Benson (dated) Leyla Mir (deceased) Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (kissed)Only because he was hallucinating Robin while on drugs Britt Westbourne (dating) | aunts/uncles = Martin Drake (paternal great) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Dr. Patrick Drake, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, a main protaganist in both seasons of its prime time SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift and one half of supercouple Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio. Jason Thompson originated the role in 2005. From April 23 to 28, 2008, the role of Patrick Drake was played by Ethan Erickson while Thompson was having minor surgery.Coleridge, Daniel R. (4/15/08). "A New Take on Dr. Drake." SOAPnet.com Retrieved September 5, 2008.http://soapcentral.com/gh/news/2008/0421-thompson.php Storylines Dr. Patrick Drake comes to Port Charles when Jason Morgan desperately needs surgery. Because his father Dr. Noah Drake could not perform the operation, Dr. Robin Scorpio seeks Patrick out. Initially refusing, he quickly agrees after Carly Corinthos and Sam McCall demand he needs to. He soon begins seeing Robin but has flings with Carly, who used him as a way of making Robin jealous. Although Patrick and Robin were dating, he constantly flirted with many of the hospital's nurses and helped Elizabeth Webber deal with her husband's affair. Patrick soon discovers his father had another son, Matt Hunter, who is a doctor at GH. The two brothers bond, and Matt later serves as the best man at the Drake's wedding. Marrying Robin, and Emma After months of dating Robin, she fears he might be HIV-positive like her but after multiple attempts to get him to do a blood test, Robin succeeds and he discovers he is negative. After multiple break-ups, Patrick admits his love to Robin after she nearly dies in a hostage situation at the Metro Court Hotel. Robin voices her desire for children and a family, but Patrick doesn't want one. The two have a one night stand on Georgie Jones's funeral night and Robin realizes she became pregnant. Patrick, who thinks Robin had gone to a sperm bank, discovers that she is carrying his child. With the help of Robin's mother, Anna, Patrick proposes, which Robin refused. Weeks after learning they are having a daughter, Patrick and Robin attempt to wed on November 29, 2008 but after Robin goes in to labour, she is admitted to the hospital, giving birth to Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake. The two finally marry on December 26, 2008. Although their marriage begins well, it goes through turmoil as Robin goes through depression, which lead Patrick to eventually send Robin to an institution as she becomes a danger to Emma. The two reconcile but Patrick soon faces a malpractice suit, linked to the mayor's mistress's death. Robin proved Patrick's innocence and the two are now focusing on their daughter. Lisa Niles Patrick's ex-girlfriend from college, Lisa Niles, appears in town on a consult with Robin. She later transfers to General Hospital for a change of setting. Robin initially is apprehensive about this, but when Lisa loses a patient, she comforts her into believing she's not perfect. Robin and Emma leave on a trip to London to see Anna, and Patrick stays behind, though he misses both Robin and Emma everyday. When he helps Lisa move into her new apartment, he realizes that she's making a play for him, and ends her hopes of getting back together with him when he tells her that he loves Robin, and nothing will change that. In January 2010, Patrick and Robin attend the christening of Josslyn Jacks. Afterwards, they find out that mob soldier Dominic Pirelli is really Dante Falconeri, an undercover cop and the son of Olivia Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos, Robin's friend. Patrick tells Robin he already knew, but he left it to Olivia to tell the truth. Dante is shot and admitted to the hospital on the day of the christening. Both Patrick and Robin know it was Sonny who shot him, having just found out he's a cop. Sonny is eventually arrested for the murder of his wife, Claudia, and goes to trial. During this time, Patrick and Robin get into various fights, over both Patrick not telling Robin the truth about Dante and Robin's friendship with Sonny, who is a criminal. Lisa starts siding with Patrick, bringing them closer. Robin and Patrick start to put their differences aside, but Robin decides to take a trip to Africa to do volunteer work as a doctor. Though Patrick is initially upset because Robin didn't tell him, he lets her go, hoping they will figure out their differences when she comes back. Patrick and Lisa manage to perform a miracle by saving a terminal cancer patient with a risky procedure. The two of them go out for a drink to celebrate on July 6, 2010, and then go back to Lisa's apartment, where they sleep together. Patrick later regrets it and comes home to find Robin has come back early, to his surprise and joy. Still, Patrick is filled with guilt. Lisa starts making moves on Patrick, trying to seduce him again, but he holds her back, saying the night they spent together was a mistake. Lisa threatens to tell Robin the truth, but Patrick remains unmoved. After a hospital lockdown in July 2010 when Elizabeth's newborn son, Aiden, is kidnapped, Lisa starts to act out in front of Robin, making Patrick think she's going to tell him the truth. While in lockdown, Carly finds out about Patrick and Lisa, and tries to give Patrick some advice about how to deal with Lisa. Patrick goes to Jake's with Lisa after the lockdown to make it clear where he stands. Lisa tells him she's fine with it, and goes back to the hospital, where she apologizes to Robin. However, when Robin opens her locker after taking a shower that evening, she finds something disturbing: the various pictures in her locker of her family have her face cut out of them. Patrick is horrified by this, and suspects Lisa, who denies that she did it. Patrick confides in Carly about this, who gets him to realize Lisa was lying. Robin goes to New York for a short period, and when Patrick comes home after saying goodbye to her, he finds Lisa in his home, making herself comfortable. She tells him that she loves him, and has for a long time. Patrick buys her story and then tells her to leave. When she does, he realizes that the wedding picture of him and Robin has Robin's face cut out-just like Robin's locker pictures. When Robin eventually comes back, Lisa breaks in and steals Robin's HIV meds. On August 20, 2010, Robin and Patrick come home after work and find out Lisa took Emma out of the house without their permission. They go all over town, trying to find them. When Patrick comes home, he finds Lisa there with Emma and calls Robin. He takes Emma and puts her to sleep, and when he comes down and confronts Lisa, she makes an indirect threat to Robin's life, making Patrick realize she's out of her mind. After Robin comes home, and Lisa explains that she simply took Emma out for ice-cream, Patrick confesses his affair with Lisa to Robin. Robin is heartbroken and tells Patrick to leave. He leaves and Lisa follows him, but he brushes her off. Robin calls him and goes to pick him up, but when she does, Lisa throws herself in front of Robin's car to make Robin look guilty. Robin and Patrick realize Lisa is out of control, and decide to act like they're fighting and getting a divorce to fool Lisa and catch her in the act. Robin and Emma move in with her uncle, Mac Scorpio, to make the divorce proceedings look real. In the process, though, Robin gets suspended for punching Lisa after Lisa puts a toy of Emma's into a beaker of boiling water in Robin's office. Still, Patrick and Robin persevere, wanting to get Lisa out of their lives permanently. Lisa invites Patrick to a NASCAR event on September 16, 2010, and Patrick lets Robin's cousin, Maxie, know. Lisa overhears Patrick and Maxie, and realizes she's being played. She cancels the da .]]te and sneaks into Mac's house, mixing Robin's HIV medication with heavy-dose tranquilizers. After Robin takes the medication, she decides to take Emma out for ice cream. Unfortunately, the tranquilizer takes effect, and she goes unconscious at the wheel, crashing the car. Patrick goes to check on Robin and Emma, and is suspicious when the front door is open. When he gets back to the hospital, Lisa is gone. He realizes something is wrong and goes to Mac. The two of them find Robin's car with Emma inside. Patrick realize Lisa has kidnapped Robin. Mac, still angry with Patrick for cheating on Robin, says the police cannot do anything. Patrick goes back to the hospital, and tells Chief of Staff Steven Webber what happened, and he suspects Lisa has taken Robin. That's where he finds out that a nurse that Lisa worked with was found dead in the hospital stairwell, apparently by accident. Patrick realizes that Lisa killed her and took Robin, and becomes anxious to get Robin back. After months of hate at the hospital finally Lisa gets arrested for trying to kill Robin at her house. She goes to Shadybrook and then escapes. In June 2011 she takes Maxie, Steve, Robin, and Patrick hostage. Spinelli then fells down from the air vent and gets shot. Lisa is about to kill them all when Dante and Jason break in and save everyone. Dante tackles Lisa and she is left passed out on the floor, but when she wakes up she is in a room with Robin and Patrick and takes Robin hostage again with dangerous chemicals. In the end she gets stabbed with the dangerous chemicals by Patrick and goes in a coma and gets put in a coma. Lisa's return and death After Lisa is taken away, Patrick and Robin seem more happy. In early July Steven Webber announces he is quitting as Chief of Staff at GH and he wants Robin to replace him. Robin was surprised, but happily accepted the job. Patrick however was jealous of her new position, and this started to cause problems in their relationship as Patrick had to adjust to taking orders from his wife in the workplace. In late October, Patrick and Robin join Matt, Elizabeth, Steve and Olivia on a boat to celebrate Matt's medical achievement in getting his research published. They are unaware that Lisa had been awakened from her coma by Anthony Zacchara and was on board the ship. Lisa begins terrorizing the attendants of the boat party and ends up tying up Patrick and Robin. Patrick and Robin get into a confrontation with Lisa where Lisa attempts to inject Patrick with Robin's HIV infected blood. Robin however is able to stop Lisa from injecting a syringe of her blood into Patrick. When Robin gets the upper hand, Lisa runs from the room and Robin chases after he even though Patrick asks her not to. Patrick manages to untie himself and runs after them both. He finds an unconscious Robin with a cut on her arm. Robin's uncle Mac Scorpio then comes on board and begins questioning the passengers on Lisa's whereabouts. When it is later discovered that Lisa is dead, all of the passengers on the boat including Patrick and Robin become suspects in her murder. The murder case is later closed when the first mate of the ship seemingly confesses to Lisa's murder. Robin's health declines Robin later discovers that cut on her arm is not healing because her immune system was weakening. Her HIV meds were no longer working because months before, Lisa replaced her pills with placebos. As a result Robin had been off her protocol for months causing her blood to build up a resistance to the drug she was taking. Robin at first keeps this secret to herself and suffers with it, fearing that her condition may get even worse. She finally confides in her old friend Jason, and tells him everything. Jason encourages Robin to tell Patrick the truth and to not give up on life or living. With a new-found strength, Robin attempts to tell Patrick the truth. Patrick, Robin and Emma all spend Christmas together as a family and Robin still decides to keep the truth from him because she does not want to ruin their holidays. For Christmas, Patrick gave Robin a deed to a plot of land on which they could build their dream home. Upon receiving the gift, Robin broke down in tears, afraid that she might not be around long enough to enjoy their future together because of her illness. Robin then gave Patrick a camcorder, so that they could record all of their memories from Christmas. Robin wanted these moments recorded for Emma, if the worst happened and she wasn't around as Emma got older and grew up. On New Years Eve, Robin gets a call from a specialist in Seattle, that is going to look at her case and give her a second opinion, so she begins preparing to leave town. She tells everyone that she is going to Africa, to meet with a doctor and consult on a protocol for one of her patients whose viral load is unsteady, but instead she makes plans to go to Seattle. Before she leaves, she confides the truth to Elizabeth and asks her to take her place as the woman in Patrick and Emma's lives in case anything happens to her. While Robin is out of town, Elizabeth tells Patrick the truth about Robin's condition. When Robin returns, Patrick is ready to confront her about the secret but she comes clean and tells him everything. Patrick tells Robin that he would have liked to know the truth so that he could support her through this ordeal. They reconcile and Patrick begins to support Robin through this ordeal. When Robin's latest test results returned and they learned that her new HIV protocol was working -- they now had a second chance. In celebration of the good news, Patrick, Robin and Emma took a trip out to see the plot of land where they would build their dream home in the future. On Valentine's Day, Patrick surprised Robin with a visit from her mother, Anna Devane. Anna, Robin, Patrick, and Emma all had a joyous reunion. Robin's "death" Patrick and Robin, who had been Jason Morgan's doctors for months ran the latest batch of tests on him and discovered that he had an inoperable cerebral edema. Determined to save him, Robin began working on a drug protocol to treat him instead. Robin spent a lot of time in the lab working on this protocol, so when Anna and Emma arrived at the hospital, Patrick went down to the lab to find her. However, a gas leak within the lab caused Patrick to collapse and become trapped inside. Robin returns to the lab to find Patrick passed out on the floor. She gets him out of the lab in time before he dies, but remembers that she forgot Jason's medicine and goes back in to get it. The doors lock and Robin is locked inside. She hands the medicine to Patrick through a small window and tells him to save Jason. Patrick tries everything he can to save her, but it is too late. Her last words before she dies are, "You and Emma are my whole life; you're in my heart, always." He leaves, and the lab explodes killing Robin. Patrick then angrily blames Jason for Robin's death and refused to hand over the medicine or operate on him. However after Jason's wife, Sam begged him for his help, he finally agreed to operate on Jason because it's what Robin would want. Robin is alive Robin's funeral took place from March 14 until March 19. The service itself included emotional speeches from Anna, Mac, Sonny, Patrick and Elizabeth. Luke also read a letter from Robert at the service. Towards the end of the service Maxie arrived to speak and had a breakdown during her speech. She was inconsolable and had to be carried out of the church by Mac. After the funeral Patrick's father Noah Drake arrived in town to comfort Patrick over his loss. On March 26, Patrick received what he thought was Robin's ashes, and he took them to the plot of land that they were going to build their dream home on to say goodbye to Robin. At the same time that Patrick is saying goodbye, Robin is shown to be very much alive and held captive in an undisclosed location. He had trouble dealing with the loss and became depressed. Some people came to comfort him about getting back on his feet, but nothing changed. After awhile Patrick dealt with the loss better and went back to work for Emma. His brother, Matt, was soon incarcerated for the murder of Lisa Niles. He sold his brother's apartment and soon his sister in-law Maxie came to live woth him after moving out of her apartment. Maxie later discovered that Patrick was taking pills to cope with the loss of Robin. Patrick falls into the early stages of addiction to a hallucinogenic pain-killer. Lulu Spencer and Maxie stage an intervention which Patrick stubbornly refuses to comply with, until he hallucinates that Lulu is Robin and kisses her a few nights later. He agrees to enter detox and therapy at General Hospital, and is attended to by colleague Dr. Ewen Keenan, who ironically turns out to be the one responsible for abducting Robin and faking her death. Robin tries to call Patrick's home phone. Emma picks up and get Patrick on the phone. However, Robin is restrained before Patrick answers. Patrick acts like it is a kiddie game and then has Emma go play. Patrick begins to wonder about not having a dial tone. Sabrina plays the devil advocate and says that it could have a been a robo-call and Emma just pretended that it was her mother. Patrick is one of the supporters to re-start the Nurses' Ball with Sabrina Santiago's help. Patrick starts dating a fellow Dr. Westbourne, who is manipulative and mean to the nurses of the hospital. Dr. Westbourne has made several questionable moves to get Patrick more interested in her. Positions held at General Hospital Family tree Character poll For more character polls, see here. See also *Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Drake family Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional neurosurgeons Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital Category:2000s Category:2010s Category: Devane family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Featured